


The Coins

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''I didn't mean to,'' Baby-Doll said after she picked Lyle Bolton's pocket. She smiled after she viewed a few coins on her palm.





	The Coins

I never created Batman TAS.

 

''I didn't mean to,'' Baby-Doll said after she picked Lyle Bolton's pocket. She smiled after she viewed a few coins on her palm.   
Lyle never liked Arkham Asylum's inmates. He always tied them to beds, electrocuted them, etc. Baby-Doll remembered Lyle tying her to a bed. Coins. She meant to. 

 

THE END


End file.
